Una mattina
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Si una vez fueron tan cercanos, ¿por qué las cosas habían cambiado? ¿Cuándo fue que Katsuki dejó de ser un amigo y se convirtió en su tormento? (Drabbles)
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Una mattina**

 **.**

 **.**

1

—Ahora, ¿quién quiere enseñarle a Midoriya-kun lo que hemos hecho en clase estos días?

En defensa de la señorita Himiko, la mujer realmente se esforzaba. Sin embargo, pocos niños le prestaban atención; algunos se rascaban la nariz con la mirada fija en la pared mientras que otros dibujaban en sus cuadernos con entusiasmo, y los que sí escuchaban a la maestra no lucían para nada interesados. Izuku apretó con fuerza el muñeco de All Might y tensó los labios. No iba a llorar, sin importar cuánto le apretara la garganta esa fuerza invisible que hacía latir su corazón con tanta velocidad. Le había prometido a su mamá que sería valiente, y los héroes no lloraban ni tenían miedo.

Entonces, una mano se levantó al final del salón e Izuku pudo sentir cómo la presión aflojaba para dar lugar a algo más. Un sentimiento cálido que le invadió suavemente al ver al niño rubio que mantenía la mano en alto con una sonrisa confiada.

—Yo lo haré.

Con un empujoncito alentador por parte de su nueva maestra, Izuku se dirigió con la cabeza gacha hacia la mesa que ocupaba el niño. Sin atreverse a mirarle directamente a los ojos, se detuvo a su lado y aguardó. El niño abrió su cuaderno pero en lugar de explicarle lo que hacían en clase, dijo:

—Tienes un muñeco de All Might, ¿verdad? —Izuku acercó dicho muñeco a su pecho asintiendo una vez con la cabeza—. ¡Lo sabía! Mira, este es el mío. —El niño buscó en su mochila y sacó un muñeco de All Might similar al de Izuku.

Al verlo, la mirada de Izuku se iluminó y, por primera vez, miró al niño a la cara. Este le sonreía con entusiasmo, un gesto cargado de una seguridad admirable.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Próxima actualización: 02/10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Una mattina**

 **.**

 **.**

2

Bakugou era genial, de eso no había duda.

Siempre se reía como All Might —o tal vez no, porque la risa de All Might se oía simpática y contagiosa en la televisión, en cambio, la de Bakugou adoptaba en ocasiones un timbre cruel, pero no importaba porque eran niños y para Izuku se oía exactamente igual a la de su ídolo— y nunca dejaba que nadie le pasara por encima. Cuando otro de los niños intentaba gastarle una broma, Bakugou era más veloz y les hacía caer en su propio juego, y si uno de los otros niños intentaba quitarle algo sin permiso, Bakugou lo recuperaba al instante sin temor a levantar la voz.

Por otro lado, cuando los niños intentaban gastarle una broma a Izuku, él no sabía cómo reaccionar y, por lo general, se portaba incómodo o asustadizo, cosa que parecía encantar a aquellos que buscaban molestarle. Y si alguno de los niños le quitaba algo, no encontraba la voz para reclamar ni la fuerza para evitarlo.

Fue cuando Tochi, un niño con alas de murciélago, le quitó su muñeco de All Might que Izuku deseó por primera vez parecerse a Bakugou. Tochi estaba siendo intencionalmente bruto con el juguete, sabiendo que Izuku no haría nada más que dejarlo y esperar, pero esa era su posesión más preciada y si continuaba esperando no tardaría en largarse a llorar.

—De-devuélvemelo… —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¿Ah? ¡Pero si estoy jugando!

Toshi golpeó el muñeco contra un banco e Izuku dio un respingo, seguro de que la pintura de All Might se arruinaría. Toshi sonrió con maldad.

—¡Te dijo que se lo devuelvas! —Bakugou pasó por al lado de Izuku y se plantó frente al otro niño, que dudó un momento al ver al rubio pero rápidamente recuperó su valor.

—¿Y sí no lo hago, entonces qué?

Bakugou lo solucionó en dos segundos: levantó el puño y le pegó en la cabeza. Toshi se largó a llorar, soltó el juguete y con un fuerte: «¡señorita Himiko!», salió corriendo. Bakugou recogió el muñeco olvidado y se volvió hacia Izuku.

—¡Qué débil eres! —dijo, regresándole el muñeco—. ¿No sabes defenderte? Tienes suerte de que yo esté aquí.

Con All Might de regreso entre sus brazos, Izuku esbozó una sonrisa ante esas palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Próxima actualización: 04/10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Una mattina**

 **.**

 **.**

3

Izuku estaba nervioso, y no era para menos.

Aquella era la primera vez que le invitaban a pasar la tarde a casa de un amigo. Porque ahora tenía un amigo, nadie podía discutirlo, y aquello le llenó el pecho con ese sentimiento cálido que su mente infantil comenzaba a asociar con Katsuki.

—Vamos, tonto, no te quedes ahí —llamó Katsuki desde la puerta de su casa.

Había aprendido que Katsuki llamaba a todos con esos apodos y que no debía tomar ofensa por los mismos. Además, cuando Katsuki le decía "tonto" o "débil" siempre había una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, como si estuviera jugando, así que si aquello era un juego entonces Izuku estaba dispuesto a participar. Siempre y cuando Katsuki pensara que estar con él era divertido, entonces estaba bien.

La casa de su nuevo amigo era más grande que la suya, por lo que Izuku quedó admirado por el lugar. Saludó a los padres de Katsuki, que estaban en la sala, y luego su mirada vagó por la habitación tratando de observar cada rincón del hogar de su amigo.

Le gustaba observar, si bien otros niños no lo entendían.

—¡Que te apures, tonto! —exclamó Katsuki desde el final del pasillo.

Antes de que Izuku pudiera responder, la señora Bakugou se asomó y gritó:

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡Más vale que seas cortés con tu amigo!

Pero Katsuki se limitó a realizar una mueca y luego desapareció tras una puerta al final del corredor. Posiblemente su habitación. La mujer volvió a gritar.

—A-ah, cariño… Es su amigo, ¿no crees que deberías dejarlo ser? —sugirió el marido con gentileza.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no te metas! —bramó la señora Bakugou.

Le dijo más cosas, a las que el hombre respondía con una risita nerviosa mientras frotaba su nuca. Izuku los dejó, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Katsuki. Al oír que la mujer seguía gritando a su marido, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué alguien querría estar con una persona así.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Próxima actualización: 06/10**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Una mattina**

 **.**

 **.**

4

—¡Izuku!

Izuku siempre reaccionaba al instante. No era solo levantar la cabeza ante la mención de su nombre, como sucedía con otras personas, no. Cuando Katsuki decía su nombre había una verdadera reacción. Su rostro se iluminaba, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, su cuerpo se sentía ligero.

—¡Izuku!

El niño se ganaba toda su atención.

—¡Izuku!

Le hacía feliz.

—¡Izuku!

Tenía una voz tan potente, para alguien tan pequeño. Pero así era Katsuki. Sobresalía en todas partes, con actitud confiada y personalidad explosiva, siempre listo para brillar por sobre los demás.

—¡Izuku!

E Izuku lo admiraba por ello y comenzaba a sentirse afortunado de que su nombre saliera de los labios contrarios. Era un sentimiento extraño y diferente, pero agradable en todo sentido, por lo que cada vez que Katsuki le llamaba él quería levantar la voz incluso más fuerte para transmitirle al menos una fracción de lo que Katsuki generaba en su interior. Así que sonreía y gritaba:

—¡Kacchan!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Una mattina**

 **.**

 **.**

5

A pesar del tiempo que llevaban conociéndose —no mucho, pero para un niño incluso unas pocas semanas valían lo mismo que una eternidad— Katsuki aún le ponía nervioso, de un modo u otro. Todas las cosas nuevas lo hacían, pero cuando su amigo estaba involucrado la sensación era aún peor.

En esa ocasión se debía a algo monumental. Al menos para Izuku.

Era la primera vez que invitaba a un amigo a casa, y no cualquier amigo: se trataba de Katsuki.

No hacía falta decir que el día anterior a este suceso Izuku y su madre habían perdido los nervios. Limpiaron cada rincón —aunque Izuku no pudo hacer otra cosa más que barrer y pasar el trapo a la mesa, cosa que en su mente igualaba el trabajo que había hecho su madre— y practicaron juntos lo que Izuku podría decir o hacer. Que su madre le siguiera el juego, tratando el asunto como si fuera tan importante para ella como lo era para él significaría muchísimo para Izuku, que siempre lo recordaría.

Claro que en ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar en su habitación.

—¡Woa! Todo tu cuarto está lleno de All Might, ¡estás loco! —exclamó Katsuki en la puerta, observando la habitación de Izuku con los ojos muy abiertos.

Su risa hizo sentir avergonzado a Izuku, pero luego Katsuki se adentró en la habitación y levantó uno de los cuadernos, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

—¿Y tu mamá te deja tener todo esto? ¡Qué suerte!

Tal vez no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, no con Katsuki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Próxima actualización: 07/11**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Una mattina**

 **.**

 **.**

6

Era un día caluroso y soleado cuando sucedió. Para entonces Katsuki siempre había sido un poco orgulloso, pero ese día llegó a la escuela caminando con deliberada prepotencia y sonriendo con narcisismo.

No contó el porqué de su actitud durante toda la mañana, ensanchando su sonrisa cada vez que alguien le preguntaba al respecto.

—Tendrán que esperar —dijo a los niños que le acompañaban, entre ellos Izuku, tratando de generar la mayor intriga posible.

Fue en el recreo, cuando un niño nuevo enseñaba a los demás su singularidad (la habilidad de estirar sus dedos, aunque todavía no lo controlaba, por lo que solo lograba extenderlos tres centímetros) que Katsuki confesó lo que sucedía. No era sorpresa que lo hiciera entonces, con tal de ser el centro de atención y arrebatarle el protagonismo al otro niño.

—Eso no es nada —exclamó, causando que todos volvieran la cabeza para mirarle—, anoche mi singularidad se manifestó. ¡Y es asombrosa!

—¿En serio? —preguntó Izuku asombrado.

—Increíble —dijo Toshi al otro lado de Katsuki.

El niño tenía dos alas, una singularidad visible, pero aún no podía moverlas bien por lo que su asombro estaba cargado de envidia, cosa que satisfizo a Katsuki.

—Así es. ¡Miren!

Extendió la mano y de su palma brotó una chispa del tamaño de una bola de golf que emitió una gran cantidad de humo. Todos los niños soltaron un «ooohhh» que ensanchó todavía más la sonrisa de Katsuki, si era posible.

Los demás observaban el humo y algunos incluso pedían que lo repitiera, pero la mirada de Izuku se posó sobre el rostro de Katsuki, admirándolo como nunca antes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Próxima actualización: 13/11**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Una mattina**

 **.**

 **.**

7

Poco a poco, el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a desarrollar sus singularidades.

Toshi comenzó a mover sus alas y, en ocasiones, lograba elevarse en el aire si se esforzaba, pero Katsuki decía que si no podía volar hasta el techo de la escuela entonces no era nada impresionante.

Otro niño podía cambiar el color de su cara para camuflarse con el entorno, pero Katsuki decía que de nada servía porque un ataque lo golpearía y lo derribaría al instante.

Una niña tosía fuego, y para Izuku eso era fascinante porque era la misma singularidad que su papá tenía —en cierto sentido— pero Katsuki… bueno, Katsuki dijo muchas cosas, hasta el punto de hacerla llorar. Y, en consecuencia, la niña no quiso volver a hablar con Izuku porque siempre se juntaba con Katsuki y, a sus ojos, ambos eran igual de crueles (aunque fuera injusto para él).

Así que todos comenzaron a descubrir sus poderes, a medir para qué serían buenos en un futuro, a pensar en lo que podrían hacer y a soñar con cosas descabelladas que para los niños se oían estupendas.

Excepto Izuku.

Izuku no había cambiado ni tampoco había desarrollado ninguna singularidad. Pero Katsuki decía que él siempre había sido débil, y que probablemente su poder fuera tonto como él y por eso aún no sabía cómo aparecer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Próxima actualización: 17/11**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Una mattina**

 **.**

 **.**

8

Su singularidad continuó sin aparecer. No llegó al mes siguiente, ni tampoco al que venía después de ese.

—No te preocupes —dijo su mamá mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar, observando las noticias. All Might estaba en la televisión. Los reporteros le hacían preguntas que el hombre respondía con carisma y honestidad, logrando que no solo quienes estaban allí en persona sintieran la confianza que transmitía, sino también aquellos que le observaban a través de las pantallas desde la seguridad de sus casas.

Izuku no se atrevía a pestañar por temor a perderse algún detalle; incluso temía que si lo hacía no podría oír bien lo que su ídolo decía. En sus brazos sostenía el almohadón con el rostro de All Might grabado en la tela, el cual abrazaba con fuerza para liberar sus nervios por medio de esa tensión de músculos; era necesario: cada vez que veía al héroe en televisión la emoción que lo invadía era desmesurada.

Pero los periodistas habían comenzado con preguntas específicas y, si bien Izuku no les prestaba atención, la respuesta de All Might hizo que regresara a la realidad por un momento, girara la cabeza para mirar a su madre, sentada a su lado con una sonrisa ligera y los párpados entrecerrados, relajada, y le preguntara por qué su singularidad aún no se manifestaba.

—A veces tardan un poco más de lo normal en llegar, en especial las singularidades pequeñas, como la mía o la de tu padre. Solo debes tener paciencia.

Izuku asintió, confiando en las palabras de su madre, y regresó la mirada a la pantalla.

—No importa qué tan poderosa sea una singularidad —decía All Might en ese momento—, siempre que el corazón esté lleno de bondad y humildad entonces eso es todo lo que basta para alcanzar la grandeza.

Izuku sonrió, olvidándose de su problema. All Might hacia que todo pareciera fácil, como si no existieran contratiempos en la vida, y cuando Izuku le escuchaba en verdad creía que esto era cierto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Una mattina**

 **.**

 **.**

9

Las cosas cambiaron antes de que Izuku supiera que jamás tendría un poder, a diferencia de los demás. Pero el cambio fue tan ligero, tan aparentemente insignificante, que nunca lo notó.

Había pasado casi medio año desde que se habían conocido y ambos niños eran casi inseparables. No era de sorprender: Izuku era algo tímido y se ponía nervioso con facilidad, mientras que Katsuki era arrogante y le gustaba dar órdenes; debido a esto, les era sencillo estar en compañía del otro. Se complementaban. Sin embargo, ya no eran solo ellos dos; el grupo se había ampliado y eso incomodaba mucho a Izuku.

No porque no le gustara tener más amigos, sino por la clase de niños que eran.

Toshi, el niño de las alas, y Omiko, el niño que podía estirar los dedos, habían adoptado la costumbre de seguir a Katsuki por todas partes, para deleite de este último. Izuku no tenía problema con eso, él hacía lo mismo después de todo, pero… los dos niños no eran agradables, y a veces deseaba pedirle a Katsuki que los ahuyentara de una vez, pero su amigo parecía disfrutar la compañía de ambos. Además, Izuku tenía miedo de lo que podría suceder si decía algo al respecto.

El día en que todo cambió, aunque Izuku no lo supiera, los cuatro se encontraban sentados a la mesa cumpliendo con el trabajo que la maestra les había asignado. San Valentín estaba cerca y a los adultos les gustaba dedicar cada minuto que podían a la festividad, por eso debían cortar corazones de papel y decorarlos lo mejor que pudieran. Izuku trabajaba en el suyo con concentración mientras los otros tres se quejaban.

—… ¿y por qué debemos dárselo a una niña? —gruñó Toshi con una mueca de desagrado—. No importa lo que digan todos, ¡ellas no son bonitas!

—¿Prefieres dársela a un niño? —preguntó Omiko con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Claro que no! Además, los niños tampoco son lindos.

Izuku terminó su trabajo y lo levantó con una sonrisa complacida para enseñarlo.

—Kacchan, ¡mira!

Su amigo levantó la mirada y observó el corazón. Luego miró a Izuku a la cara y sonrió un poco. Había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando se acercó a Omiko para susurrar a su oído. Fuera lo que fuese que había dicho, hizo reír a Omiko con fuerza.

—¿¡Lindo!? —Miró a Izuku y su risa aumentó—. ¡No esperaba eso de ti, Bakugou!

—¿Eh? N-no… —Katsuki balbuceó un poco antes de recuperar el control. Lucía completamente arrepentido (esa era la primera vez que alguien se reía de él, después de todo)—. ¡No dije eso, tarado! Dije "lerdo", ¡ler-do!

—Sí, claro.

—¡Te lo estoy diciendo!

Se puso en pie apoyando una mano con fuerza sobre la mesa, observando a Omiko con furia mientras su otra mano soltaba pequeñas chispas. Todo su ademán era amenazador y Omiko se acobardó.

—D-de acuerdo, lo siento.

Izuku y Toshi intercambiaron miradas de confusión pero ninguno dijo nada; no querían fastidiar más a Katsuki. Izuku comenzó un nuevo corazón lanzando una mirada preocupada a su amigo, pero Katsuki mantenía los ojos fijos en el papel con el entrecejo fruncido por el enojo mientras adornaba su trabajo de forma bruta, de tal modo que parecía querer destrozar el papel más que ornamentarlo.

Katsuki no lo miró por el resto del día. Izuku no le tomó importancia y aquel suceso desapareció de su memoria con el paso del tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Próxima actualización: 28/11**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **.**

 **Una mattina**

 **.**

 **.**

10

Jamás olvidaría el rostro del doctor.

Nunca.

En sus recuerdos, e incluso en sus sueños, sería el portador de desgracias. Sería para él uno de esos ángeles malos que ocasionalmente eran mencionados en la televisión. Por supuesto, el pobre hombre no tenía la culpa, ni tampoco era una persona mala, pero Izuku era solo un niño y no tenía forma de separar las facciones del sujeto de la desgracia que le había comunicado.

Había sido quien destruyera todos sus sueños, al fin y al cabo.

Con los años aprendería a diferenciar la relación entre ambos. Que el hombre solo hacía su trabajo al comunicarle aquello y que no era su culpa que Izuku fuera uno de los pocos casos en el mundo de alguien que nacía sin poder alguno. Pero el modo desinteresado y cortante con el cual lo informó sirvió como cimiento de pesadillas durante los siguientes años de su infancia.

No sabía qué era peor, porque eran demasiadas cosas juntas que caían sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo, rompiendo sus expectativas del futuro a tan temprana edad.

Jamás tendría un poder.

Jamás sería como el resto.

Jamás tendría las mismas oportunidades.

Jamás sería como All Might.

Jamás podría formar parte de ese selecto grupo bienaventurado que luchaba por los demás.

Jamás sería un héroe.

—Está bien, Izuku. Todo estará bien. Te prometo que tu vida no va a cambiar solo por esto… —dijo su madre durante todo el mes posterior a la noticia, tan herida al respecto como él lo estaba.

Izuku no sabía cómo consolarla, porque ni él podía conseguir consuelo. Si todo iba a estar bien, ¿por qué ninguno podía dejar de llorar? ¿Por qué sentía que todo su mundo (tan pequeño y joven) se quebraba en mil pedazos?

No se animó a preguntarle. No estaba seguro de querer saber.


End file.
